


What?

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An alternate event in It Could've Been Great





	What?

Steven: Wait, who is that?

Steven pointed at the pink mural above him.

Peridot: Oh, that's Pink Diamond. She was shattered by Rose Quartz.

Steven: WHAT? 

Peridot: They never told you?

Steven looked at the gems. Pearl was shaking, Garnet was looking down, and Amethyst was wide eyed.

Amethyst: How come nobody told me about this?


End file.
